


Are You Satisfied?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: its basically just the fic of the actual song, seriously go listen to it i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica confronts Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Satisfied?

She was furious. No, that wasn't the right word for it. There wasn't a word that could encompass all of the anger and absolute maliciousness she felt. Angelica wanted to rip him apart. How _dare_ Alexander do this to her sister? How dare he _announce_ to the world the sins he's committed? Well, it wasn't just the world now was it? Her sweet, _dear_ Alexander was going to end up in history books. He's announced it to everyone on and everyone who will be on this planet. 

No. Furious and malicious didn't even begin to cover what she felt.

***

As Angelica arrived to the Hamilton household, she took note of everyone on the streets; clamoring about the 'scandal'. She had no idea that her burning fury could even increase its levels. It was almost enough to make her nervous, almost. Angelica had more impertinent matters on her mind after all.

Angelica tore up the walkway, until she stood in front of the hungry and intelligent eyes she had once been in love with. Maybe that's another reason why she's this affected. Not only did he betray Eliza, he betrayed her. But then again, they were never meant to be. And Alexander had committed himself the moment Eliza declared him her own.

Alexander looked at Angelica with relief in front of Jefferson, grateful for her presence.

"Angelica! Finally, someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do!"

Narrowing her eyes and leveling his now confused eyes with a cold look, she indignantly began, "Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you could never undo kinda stupid. An open all the cages at the zoo kinda stupid. Truly, you didn't think this through; kinda stupid."

She tears into him, his flaws, his illogical idiocy- fallacies, his attempts and splutters at defending himself. Angelica doesn't leave so much as a whisper of what she felt inside, inside. It's only when Alexander shouts "It was an act of political sacrifice!" that she hesitates. "Sacrifice?" She dropped her defenses- even momentarily her anger- when she refuted; that is, until she remembered this isn't about herself. This is is because of what he's done to Eliza.

And that's when her previous anger burns again; slowly, until it reaches previous levels. Only this time, she couldn't hide it nearly as well as before. All she saw was red at the thought of Hamilton seeing her sister as something _disposable_. God only knows that she didn't attempt to murder him because her soul would burn eternally, right next to his. Their argument ends with her shouting veiled threats at Alexander to give her sister the best life.

With that, she whirled and stormed into the house to put her bags in; not sparing Jefferson's shocked, pleased, and bewildered stare a glance.

**Author's Note:**

> http://whiskie.net/tumblr/thefirstblackbattalion this is the link for the unofficial recording of Renée Elise Goldsberry singing 'congratulations' which was cut in favor for her part in 'The Reynolds Pamphlet' (I understand why, but I still wish it was in the play). I only changed a little bit, the beginning of their argument is the line he says in relief to Angelica when he sees her in "The Reynolds Pamphlet". Scroll down and you'll find it pretty quickly. Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about writing another part based on Burn, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
